


Join The Club

by elrhiarhodan



Series: Everyone Wants Tom [5]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014) RPF
Genre: Bonding Experiences, Everyone Wants TomCav, F/M, Friendship, Humilation, M/M, MMOM 2016, Merry Month of Masturbation, Multi, Wankless Wank-Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 20:38:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7005499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/pseuds/elrhiarhodan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A really un-smutty b-side to the extremely smutty <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6915922">Hour Follows Hour (like water follows water)</a>, where Violett now has to work with Tom and she's mortified and can't get her lines right.  Candice and Grant are able to help her through this embarrassing moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Join The Club

**Author's Note:**

  * For [preussisch_blau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/preussisch_blau/gifts).



> Written for Day 28 of the Merry Month of Masturbation, for the prompt "Stars". For Preussisch_Blau who gave me the original prompt (which may be the filthiest thing I've ever written. Except for that thing with the vegetables and the unexpected house guests, but that was for another fandom).
> 
> Set during the filming of _King Shark_ , which was directed by Hanelle Culpepper (this is relevant for ... reasons). Other pairings mentioned: Rick/Tom (fantasy), Carlos/Tom (fantasy), Danielle/Tom (fantasy) and possibly Jesse L/Tom (fantasy).

Violett flubbed her lines for the third time and wanted to burst into tears. This was supposed to be a key scene where Jesse gets to show her science chops and bond with her father. But she couldn't remember her lines and every time Tom came close, she shied away.

She was _so_ fucked, it wasn't funny.

Hanelle Culpepper, the director for this episode, called for a ten minute break and approached. She looked concerned, which Violett thought was better than annoyed.

"Vi - you okay?"

"Yeah, I just can't - I don't know." Violett bit her lip and tried not to cry. Now _that_ would be unprofessional.

"You know what - we can reset and film Carlos and Danielle's next scene - they're in the same wardrobe. Why don't you go and take a half-hour and get yourself together. I'll text you when we're ready for you."

"Thanks, yeah - thank you." Violett was so grateful for the chance to escape.

Tom, who looked seriously worried, started walking towards her and she made some stupid excuse and fled down to her dressing room. She prayed he wouldn't follow.

Once inside, the door locked, she sat in a lotus position and tried some of the meditation techniques she'd learned back in drama school. They didn't work and the more she tried, the more upset she got.

Times like this, she wished she could just get drunk and forget what happened. Not that anything happened, it was all just inside her head. Masturbating to a dirty fantasy about Tom Cavanagh. That he was her "daddy" and she was having sex with him. Even as she chastised herself for remembering, Violett felt herself getting aroused.

She wanted to bang her head against the wall. Maybe brain trauma would help.

Instead, she attempted the meditation exercise again. Only this time, she was interrupted by a knock on the door. It had only been five minutes and she hoped like hell that they didn't need her back on set just yet.

"Violett? You okay?"

It's Candice, who had quickly become her set best friend.

She opened the door and found not only Candice, but Grant, too - who must have just gotten back from an exterior shoot. "Can we come in?"

She sighed and gestured for them to enter. The dressing room was little more than a closet, but there was just room enough for the three of them.

"What's going on?"

"Did Hanelle send you down?"

Candice shook her head. "No, it was Tom. He's worried about you."

At the mention of her co-star's name, Violett felt a hot red flush start around her belly button and quickly climb up her neck and over her cheeks, ending somewhere north of her ears.

Grant noticed. "Uh oh." He jabbed Candice with his elbow and grinned. "Looks like _someone's_ joined the club." 

Candice laughed and nodded. "Yup. She definitely has."

Violett wasn't quite sure what they were talking about, and it seemed like she was the butt of some inside joke. "Guys?"

Grant took her hands, leaned forward, stared at her and when their gazes locked, he uttered two words. "Tom Cavanagh."

And damn it, she felt herself flush bright red again. 

"Yes, it's undeniable. You're officially a member of the club."

Violett was so confused, "What club?" 

Candice hugged her. "The 'Everyone Want to Do Tom' club. We're all members."

Violett eased out of the embrace and gaped at both her co-stars. "What do you mean?"

Candice raised one elegant eyebrow at her. "You mean to tell me you weren't flubbing your lines and edging away from Tom because you hadn't just rocked your world to thoughts of Tom Cavanagh?"

This time, thank you very much, Violett didn't blush. But she did nod.

Grant was the one who hugged her, now. "You should have seen me when we were filming Season One, I had to do so much publicity with him and he's soooo handsy."

"You, too?"

"Of course. All the damn time. It was like I was back in junior high and had no control over my boners."

Violett laughed. "Seriously? You kept popping wood on set because you'd been fantasizing about Tom?"

"Yup. That's why I was wearing the long shirts and jackets. At least the damn suit has a modesty panel."

"But you're straight!" Violett couldn't believe she blurted that out.

Grant shrugged. "And Tom's fucking hot. Have you _seen_ that body?" He fanned himself.

Violett turned to Candice. "You too?"

"Hell, yes! I'd ride him like a pony if I could. Actually, I did - " Candice bit her lip. "In my head, of course."

Violett cursed to herself as she got an image of Tom on his back, and Candice perched over him. She cupped her cheeks, "Stop it, just stop it - okay. I've got to work with the man! He's like my primary scene partner." 

But even as she squirmed, she felt herself relaxing. Grant and Candice were the consummate professionals, the very type of actor she wanted to be. If they could deal with it, so could she. "Okay, okay. So you got over it, right?"

Grant smiled, "Yeah, of course we did. All of us. You should have seen Carlos when we were filming the really early episodes. He and Tom were together in practically every scene they had. There were times when Carlos would just start dropping the f-bomb or bursting into song because he was so unnerved."

Candice patted her hand. "And Danielle, she was the worst - practically running away from Tom. It was very weird and very awkward."

"Actually, Danielle was the one who made us realize we all shared the same 'affliction'." Grant made air quotes around that last word. "At one point or another, we realized we all had screwed up scenes with Tom."

"Everyone?" Violett was incredulous.

Candice confirmed. "Everyone, even Rick. And I think Jesse, too - but none of us are prepared to ask him."

"You've discussed it? Seriously? You asked everyone else if they were getting off on fantasies about Tom Cavanagh?"

"Yeah - and when we finish this episode, we'll take you out for cake and drinks and you can share your fantasies with the rest of us."

"No! No way - I'm so NOT sharing." They'd have to pull out her fingernails to get her to confess to what she'd fantasized about.

Candice slapped at Grant. "Don't listen to this big dork. Yes, we will take you out for cake and drinks, but no one shares anything about anything."

"You promise?"

Grant held out his pinky. "I swear."

She completed the ritual with him and then with Candice. "You really are such big dorks, you know that?"

"I think it's part of the job - we're on a comic book drama."

Violett had to agree.

Just then, her phone pinged with an incoming text. It was from Hanelle. _"You ok?"_

Violett replied. _"Yeah. I'm good. Be up in 5"_ That was the truth. She would be just fine. Knowing she wasn't alone in her perversion helped. Knowing that everyone else on the cast was equally perverted _really_ helped.

__

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me at my tumblr [Obscene Circus Ponies](http://elrhiarhodan.tumblr.com/), and on my old school (and much beloved) [LiveJournal](http://elrhiarhodan.livejournal.com/) account.


End file.
